(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming device, an image forming method, and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
In some cases, an image forming device may access all the image forming devices included in a system to acquire information concerning image data, display a list of pieces of image data after the information has been acquired, and print a piece of image data selected from the list by a user.